


Only For You

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Hugs, Leo being indulgent, M/M, Niles being a pouty patient, Sickfic, man flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Niles is lucky Leo loves him so much, really.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, a case of the man flu._

It used to be that when Niles got sick, he'd hide it for days and keep working until he collapsed. Then he'd insist he felt fine even as he burned with fever, refusing to rest until Leo promised to sit by his side.

Now that they're in a relationship, though, Niles seems to have overcome that little hurdle. He still hides it when he doesn't feel well, of course, but only for less than a day before he owns up to it. After that, he lies in bed, sniffling and complaining of aches and chills and fever while making a face like a sad puppy.

Leo, of course, takes it in stride with only the occasional roll of his eyes. Niles never had much in the way of caretakers growing up, after all, it's hard to get annoyed with him wanting to be coddled a little.

"I brought you an extra blanket," he says, tucking it around Niles. "If you get too hot, you can just take it off."

"Thanks." Niles manages a smile, sniffling as he curls up slightly against his pillow. "What would really warm me up is a hug, though, or maybe some nice hot soup..." Leo smiles wryly, sitting down on the bed and ruffling his lover's hair.

"And I assume you'll want me to feed you as well?"

"Could you?" Leo rolls his eyes, smoothing back Niles's bangs to kiss his temple.

"I suppose so, if you're really too weak to lift the spoon yourself."

"Trust me, I am." Niles coughs and sniffles pathetically. "Ugh, I feel just _awful_. Everything aches and I'm too cold..." Leo tucks the blanket more around him, making a little nest of pillows for him to lean against.

"Want me to get you some Tylenol and the heating pad, too?"

"And the vaporizer. I'm all stuffed up." Another sniffle, and Leo shakes his head.

"You're such a baby when you get sick, I swear." He sighs, handing Niles a tissue to wipe his runny nose. "You're lucky I love you so much, or I'd never put up with this." Niles blows his nose, tosses the tissue at the trash pail, and thankfully it goes in. Leo smiles, kissing Niles's forehead. He's still feverish, despite his chills, and he knows how uncomfortable this is for him.

Deep down, Leo knows that it's because Niles loves _him_ so much that he's not afraid to ask for a little spoiling when he's not feeling well. _He'd never let anyone else see him vulnerable at all, much less acting like this._ For someone as insecure and beaten down by life as Niles to place this level of trust in him warms Leo's heart.

And again, Niles demanding to be coddled is still better than him working until he collapses. So Leo sets up the vaporizer, plugs in the heating pad, and brings Niles his Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Leo." Niles curls up against the pillows with a sniffle, making the puppy-dog face again. Leo can't resist giving him a hug, letting him cuddle close despite the risk of germs. _If I get sick, it'll be my turn to have him wait on me hand and foot all day._

"I'll go get your soup now," he says as Niles reluctantly lets him go. "And yes, I'll feed you." He kisses Niles's temple once more before heading down to the kitchen. He'll bring up one of Niles's favorite novels, too, and maybe see if there's a good movie on TV.

Niles deserves to be spoiled and taken care of after the life he's had.


End file.
